V-Day
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Its Valentine’s Day and Toshiro gives the girl he likes a gift.


**_I do not own Bleach_**

Toshiro "Hey I'm going out for a bit."

Rangiku raises "Captain? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. I can't be late so bye!"

He shunpos away.

Rangiku follows him from a distance.

Toshiro goes to the Human World.

Rangiku and a few others follow him.

Yumichika "So where do you think he's going?"

Ikkaku "It's Valentine's Day? I didn't expect him to leave his office?"

Renji "Any idea Rangiku?"

Rangiku shrugs "I don't know. But I know he's hiding something!"

They exit the Senkaimon and see Toshiro in his Gigai buying flowers from a shop and holding a heart shaped box.

"What?"

"What is he gonna do?"

"Do you think?"

"Let's follow him."

Toshiro smiles "Thank you."

Lady "Your welcome. Have a nice day."

"You too."

He walks out towards a soccer field where some people are playing

Toshiro looks over the field and his eyes fall onto one girl playing soccer.

Toshiro gulps walking towards her with the flowers and box behind him.

The four Soul Reapers look confused at him.

Toshiro "H-hey?"

The girl turns to him "Huh? Oh Toshi! Hey?"

Toshiro blushes "Karin? I um- uh-"

Karin tilts her head "Huh?"

Toshiro blushes deeply holding the two gifts out for her "Here you go Karin!"

Karin looks confused "Ehh? What's this for?"

Toshiro blushes more "Just take them!"

He shoves them into her arms and runs away.

Karin's cheeks are covered in a light pink as he runs away.

Toshiro sits down on a bench a few blocks away. He puts his head in his hands

"So embarrassing… thank god no one from the Soul Society is watching…"

Rangiku hugs him from behind "So cute!!!"

Toshiro feels his entire body heat up as Rangiku let's go turning him to face the four.

Rangiku "Captain!! Why didn't you tell us you had a crush on Karin?!??"

Toshiro "I-I don't!!"

Yumichika "But you gave her flowers?"

Renji "And that heart shaped box?"

Ikkaku "How long you like her?"

Toshiro looks to the side and at the ground "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You know? You actually look like a normal kid right now?"

"Yeah all blushing and nervous?"

"It's kinda funny to see the cold heart Captain Hitsugaya like this?"

Toshiro glares at them attempting to show authority but fails due to his pink cheeks.

The others laugh and Rangiku hugs him again.

Toshiro "Matsumoto!! I order you to put me down!!"

She let's go off him.

They hear a young girl voice calling Toshiro's name.

Toshiro blushes deeply as Karin runs up.

Karin turns him around to face her "You can't just run off!"

Toshiro gulps and his heart speeds up "I- I um- it's that- uh-"

The four Soul Reapers are trying not to laugh as they watch the two.

Karin "Why'd you get me these? I thought you said you liked someone?"

Toshiro gulps "Well it's um- I sorta- it's just that- ah uh um?"

Karin grabs his collar "Listen. I'm sick of this game you're playing. I'm sick of guessing. Be honest for once."

Toshiro's heart starts racing "Its just that I uh I-really-like-you-a-lot-and-was-extremly-nervious-to-tell-you-cause-I-know-you-don't-feel-the-same-and-it's-just-that-I-don't-want-to-ruin-everything-and-"

Karin cuts him off "Slow the heck down will ya? It's hard to understand you when you talk that fast? I don't think I heard the first thing right?"

Toshiro gulps nervously and glances to the other Soul Reapers who watch eagerly.

Toshiro looks back at Karin "Can we go somewhere else?"

"No. Not until you repeat what you said."

"At least let go of me?"

"No. Tell me. What the hell is with you?"

"I like you! There I said it! Happy now! I know you don't feel the same way so you don't have to tell me just let me go and I'll go back to the Soul Society!"

Karin smiles and pulls him closer kissing him.

The four Soul Reapers pretty much freak out and Rangiku takes pictures.

Toshiro turns bright red as Karin let's go and walks away.

Toshiro doesn't say anything when the others start teasing him.

He touches his lips trying to process what happened.

Rangiku "Captain! She kissed you!"

Renji "Why aren't you reacting?!"

Ikkaku "I don't think he's brain has processed it yet?"

Yumichika "Give him a minute."

Rangiku pokes Toshiro's nose.

Toshiro covers his face sinking down out of embarrassment "I can't believe that just happened! She kissed me! Oh god!"

He starts rambling.

The four laugh.

"Hitsugaya? Random question?"

Toshiro glances up at them nervously.

"Was that your first kiss?"

Toshiro sinks down a little "None of your business…"

"It's a yes or no question?"

"So answer!"

Toshiro doesn't say anything as stands up and attempts to walk away.

"Hold it mister."

"We aren't done."

"Is it s yes or a no?"

Toshiro sighs looking at them "Yes… You guys can't tell anyone about what happened!! Ever! If you do I'll murder you!!"

"Why can't we tell anyone?"

"It's embarrassing alright!! I have a reputation!! Just don't tell anyone about what happened!!"

The four laugh and tease him.

Meanwhile Karin sits on her bed looking at the box of chocolates and the flowers.

"I kissed him… he gave me flowers and chocolates…"

She sees a note on the chocolates and reads it

"Dear Karin, I'm sure you're wondering why I gave these to you and ran away. It's just that… I really like you. I've had a crush on you sense we might. You would think that I would have enough confidence to tell you this in person? I can lead a Squad with a problem and have the fate of world on my shoulders and not freak out? But… I can't even talk to you without embarrassing myself… I love you. I wish had enough courage to tell you that in person."

Karin smiles and kisses the note "I love you too Toshi…"

End one-shot


End file.
